1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative packaging arrangement and more particularly pertains to an arrangement which employs an arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a arrows is known in the prior art. More specifically, such arrows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,598 to Schuetz discloses an amusement projectile device. U.S. Design Patent 268,036 to Cagan discloses a dart design. U.S. Design Patent 266,915 to Metzinger discloses a sculptural air balloon attachment for a gift basket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,761 to Daller discloses a dart configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,759 to Gannon discloses a gift packaging and wrapping ensemble. U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,059 to Burt discloses a method of forming a collapsed carton blank. U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,967 to Reaben discloses an arrow device.
In this respect, the decorative packaging arrangement of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for sending decorative messages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for novel decorative packaging arrangements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.